Gone, But Not Dead
by kriddle2
Summary: Maxie and Zander story. This is my version of what should have happened with the Hotel Fire storyline! Hope you enjoy! R
1. Story Summary

I know that this is kind of a weird story to post, but I have been a huge fan of Maxie since I started watching the show. And frankly I'm not a huge fan of the way Maxie is now, and her current storyline. So this is my version of Maxie in the year 2006.

In my story starts in the year 2004 with the Port Charles Hotel fire. Zander didn't fake his death and later come back to die. Zander and Maxie escape the hotel before the fire gets too bad, and they run across the border to Canada and start a new life.

I always liked the idea of Zander and Maxie as a couple. So I hope you all in enjoy.

Characters:

2006

Maxie Jones: 20

Zander Smith: 26


	2. Dying

**In the Begining**

Zander pulled Maxie through the hotel basement trying to find their way to the stairs. The room they had been in was no longer safe. Not safe for Zander to hide in, and not safe for Maxie to stay.

"Zander, slow down." Maxie called tripping up a few stairs.

"Maxie I have to get out of here." Zander said finally making it into the parking lot. "Give me your keys!" Zander told her holding his hand out for her.

"Zander please, let's just go talk to my dad. I know you didn't do this!" Maxie pleaded holding the keys in her grip.

"Maxie you know I wont take the keys from you, but I'm begging you. Please, give me your keys." Zander pleaded the look in his eyes. Maxie knew that there was nothing she could say that was going to stop him from leaving.

Holding the keys out to Zander she grabbed hold of his hand as he took the keys. "If you go I'm going with you."

"Maxie no!"

"That's the only way your getting me keys. I know that you're innocent, but unless I go with you, your not going anywhere. Or at least not anywhere in my car." Maxie told him.

"Fine, get in." Zander said taking the keys as he and Maxie got into her car.

Zander drove, he knew where he was going. He had a life prepared for him in Canada. He had new identification, a place to live. He had a plan. A plan that would now have to be altered. Zander had no idea what he had just gotten himself into by bringing a 16 year old girl along with him.

Maxie on the other hand watched as they drove away from Port Charles, away from her life, away from all the mistakes that she had made. As her car passed into the next city, Maxie Jones as the world knew it, died.


	3. 3 Years Later

I know that this is kind of a weird story to post, but I have been a huge fan of Maxie since I started watching the show. And frankly I'm not a huge fan of the way Maxie is now, and her current storyline. So this is my version of Maxie in the year 2006.

****

****

**3 YEARS LATER:**

Zander entered a small cottage that he and Maxie had shared for the last three years. It took a while for Maxie to adjust to the idea of being dead, but she knew it was the ony way she could be safe and the only way she could protect Zander. Carrying a bag of food into the living room he called out to find Maxie inside the house; "Maxie you in here?"

"Yeah I'm in the kitchen." She answered as Zander made his way toward her voice.

"Hey how was your day?" Zander said upon seeing her.

"Good, dinner should be done in a few minutes."

"You cooked again, Maxie you know one of these nights you can let me cook too?" Zander said as he put the food away.

"But you don't get home till around 6 and I need to eat before 9." Maxie joked.

"Fine, so how was class?"

Maxie hesitated before answering, "I didn't go. Now before you jump down my back asking why I didn't go, do you know what today is?"

"February 18th?"

"Yes, but what happened on February 18th?"

"You've got me, what's the answer." Zander said pulling a beer out of the refridgerator and sitting an a stool by the kitchen island.

"Damn it Zander we died 3 years ago today!" Maxie yelled annoyed with him.

Zander stood and moved towards her grabbing her shoulders to turn her body towards his, "Maxie, look."

"I'm not mad Zander. I just, wish that my dad and Georgie knew that I was alive." Maxie explained. "But I understand why, I mean."

"Maxie, you can always go back. Just tell them you needed to get away." Zander told her returning to his seat.

"Zander I don't regret sticking with you."

"Maxie," Zander started, "why don't we just have dinner? We can reminisce about our first night together?"

At this Maxie cracked a smile before grabbing their plates of food and moving out to the dinning room "So you actually remember our first night together?"

"How could I forget? The only hotel room available was 1 queen size bed. That was the first time you'd ever slept in bed with a guy before wasn't it?" Zander said following her into the dinning room.

"No! When I had sex with Kyle I spent the night with him." Maxie defended.

"Okay well that just sums everything up. I know all about your escapades with Kyle. Maximum Maxie?" Zander retorted speaking of the internet movie that Kyle had made.

"Please tell me that you never watched it." Maxie asked, before looking down at her food.

"Well, I don't know if I can say that but I did turn it off before the end."

"Zander we made it through 3 years without that ever coming up! How come you didn't tell me that you'd seen me not only naked but having sex!" Maxie yelled

"Well you were only 15 I wasn't allowed to look at you like that." He said laughing as he ate his food.

"I'm not 15 anymore Zander" Maxie said walking around the table towards him. Zander pushed his car away from the small table allowing a place for Maxie to move. "So Zander what'd you say? Wanna see how I've grown up in the past three years?" Maxie now sat down on Zander's lap resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Maxie Jones you are one crazy girl. But our cover is that you're my sister. I think the town's people might think it's crazy if we start making out?" Zander said placing his arms on her waist keeping her distance from his body. "So why don't you let me clean up while you go get ready to head over to the club?" Zander said helping her off his lap.

"Fine, but you know you can only fight me off for so long. Sooner or later we're going to kiss." Maxie said getting in his face before turning and walking up the stairs of their small house. Zander let out a long breathe before picking up the plates and cleaning the kitchen.

Over the past three years, Maxie had finished high school, and Zander had pretended to be her big brother. Last summer they opened up their own club affectionately called ZMS after there original names. But to the public there were now Alex and Max Smith. Zander waited for Maxie to come back down so they could head to the club. Yes they had people to run it but they still liked to make an appearance. It was after all, their club. Maxie came back down the stairs dressed in a short black skirt and a dark blue tank top. "And what makes you think I'm going to let my little sister out of the house looking like that?"

"Oh, the fact that I look like this every night that we go to the club." Maxie joked. "Let's get out of here okay?" Maxie and Zander left the comfort of their home for the loud noises of their club. Upon entering the club the couple quickly headed over to bar to set their things behind the counter, and then split to take care of different aspects of the club. Zander checked in with the bouncers making sure that Id's were being checked and bracelets and stamps were being put on properly. When they started the club Maxie was adamant about it being 19 and up. They were in Canada so the drinking age was more relaxed and so were the rules. Maxie on the other hand checked in with the DJ, and with the bar tenders. Grabbing a drink from behind the bar Maxie danced with a few people making sure she could keep her eye on Zander the whole time. He hated when she danced with guys at the club. As one of her favorite songs came on Maxie made her way over to the bar. Stepping up on one of the stools she made her way to the bar top inviting other girls up with her. This is what Zander loved most about Maxie. Regardless of what she did she was also able to convince people to go along with whatever crazy scheme she took.

The night wound on, and the bar started to clear out. Around 3 which was closing time Zander saw Maxie trying to dance up on one of the bouncer's who nicely tried to put her on one of the bar stools. Seeing that he wasn't getting far Zander moved over towards them lightly wrapping his arm around her waist Zander led his slightly drunk friend back into one of the offices stopping by the bar to grab a bottle of water before leaving. Setting Maxie down on the plush couch Zander sat behind her trying to get her to drink the water. "Maxie take a few sips I promise it'll make you feel better." Zander said looping her short blonde hair behind her ears.

"Zander how much did I drink?" Maxie slurred out.

"Too much. It's a good thing you don't have class tomorrow." Zander said standing up, Maxie feel back on the couch letting her top rise up showing the tanned skin, and her skirt move up further than it already was, to her upper thigh. "So are you ready to go home and go to bed?"

"Home yes, but I think I should sober up a bit before I go to bed." Maxie said wobbling over to him. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged her body close to his. Zander wrapping his own arms around the small girl. "Thank you for always taking care of me." Maxie said looking up at him and laying a kiss on his cheek. The couple stayed like that for a few more minutes before Maxie pulled away and walked back out into the near empty club.

Once they got home Maxie took off her heals and threw them on the floor, moving her way over to the couch. "Maxie your bed's upstairs." Zander commented closing the door behind himself.

"Too far, nap here." Maxie said half unconscious. Zander walked up to here picking her up and moving her upstairs to her bedroom. Setting Maxie in her bed, Maxie grabbed a hold of his hand pulling it down to her lips for her to kiss before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	4. The Night Before

Maxie woke up the next morning with a throbbing in her head. Slowly rolling over managed her way to down the stairs but not before stopping to pull on some clothes. She found Zander sitting on the couch reading the morning paper while he sipped his coffee. "Well look who finally woke up?" He joked seeing her in a pair of his shorts and the tank top from last night. 

"You're such a comedian Smith. So thanks for taking care of me last night." Maxie told him as she moved to the kitchen and into a cabinet to retrieve aspirin bottle and a glass of water.

"That's what big brothers are for." Zander said playing their cover story, Maxie laughed and moved over to where he was sitting on the couch. "So about last night, what's up with the binge drinking?"

"I just needed to drink, I had a few too many so let's not overreact." Maxie said moving closer to him. She lay down across his lap looking up into his eyes. "I want them to know." She finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay, we'll go. We'll pack tonight." Zander finally said helping Maxie sit up so she was facing him. "Give me the night to get everything set up at the club for a while. And first thing in the morning we'll head back to Port Charles."

"Zander you don't have to go." Maxie told him, taking his hands in hers. "I know that Port Charles is the last place you ever wanted to go again, and--."

"You're right. There's nothing left for me in Port Charles. But you were willing to leave when I needed someone. And you're going to need me when we get home, I really don't think that my welcome will be quite as pleasant as yours but when you need me, I'll be there for you." Maxie launched herself at Zander wrapping her arms quickly around his neck enveloping him in a tight hug. Zander wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her flush against his body.

"Zander you're my hero, you know that right?" Maxie told him pulling back to look at him.

"I had an idea." He joked, "Okay go take a shower, go to classes, talk to your professors. I'll cook dinner tonight?"

"Before 10 o'clock?" Maxie joked, standing up.

"Yes, now go." Zander said picking back up the paper. Maxie bounced up the stairs and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After saying goodbye to Zander, Maxie left for her class at the University. Sitting in her Modern History class, her friend Lacey tapped her on the shoulder making her presence known.

"Morning, sunshine, your actually awake for once." Lacey joked sitting in the seat next to her.

"Funny, owning a club involves a lot of late nights. I don't know if I would even be here and awake if it weren't for Alex." Maxie said honestly, using Zander's new Canadian name.

"Yes, your super gorgeous brother. How is it that he doesn't have a girlfriend?" Lacey asked.

"You'll have to ask him about that, I try to stay out of my brother's love life." Maxie joked. "But hey you can always come by the couple tonight, and I can try to hook you up."

"Seriously, I would love you for that!" Lacey smiled.

"Well, it's your last chance for a while, we're heading back to the states for a few weeks to see our parents," Maxie explained. "We have a bit of a family issue to deal with."

"Well, I hope everything works out okay." Lacey said turning to face the professor who had just walked into class. "But I'll meet you at the club tonight?

Maxie sat through the rest of her class, a little disturbed with her friends interest in Zander. Yes, she had been faking that he was her brother to the outside work but in Maxie's heart and home she still felt the same feelings for Zander that she felt when she first hid him in her room.

After getting home, Maxie walked into the kitchen to see Zander behind the stove cooking. When he didn't notice her entrance she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, Zander was so deep in thought and focused on the food that Maxie's arms around his waist startled him, and brought him back to his days when he was a con man. Spinning around quickly Zander took Maxie down to the ground pinning her beneath himself. With Maxie's hands above her head and Zander straddling her, this would be a sight hard to explain to anyone who walked in. "Now Zander I know you want me but, you could have at least taken me to the bedroom." Maxie joked.

Holding his position Zander laughed before leaning down to her ear. "Sweetheart, if I wanted to take you here, in the kitchen I don't think you'd be complaining." Maxie started to squirm under him, in protest of his teasing. "Now are you going to behave?" Zander asked sitting back up.

"Maybe I don't want to? Maybe I want to be bad girl and get disciplined." Maxie joked, taking her cues from Zander.

"Okay, you win." Zander said releasing her arms and standing up, helping Maxie up in the process. "So how was class?"

"My friend Lacey wants me to hook you two up tonight." Maxie said.

"Really, and how do you feel about this?" Zander asked her as he resumed cooking.

"If you want too, go for it, it's been a while since you've gotten lucky." Maxie joked.

"I have all the luck I need in front of me." Zander told her looking her up and down. Maxie knew that she wanted Zander, but as long as they had to keep up the act as siblings they knew that nothing could really happen. "So let's eat, go to the club. You can pimp me out to your friends, and tomorrow, we can come back from the dead. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan. And if I'm your pimp you better be bringing me some money tonight." Maxie joked helping him carry the dinner to the table.

Once at the club, Maxie found Lacey and played matchmaker keeping an eye on them throughout the night to make sure things didn't go too far. At one point during the night she say Zander sending her the "help me" eyes, as Lacey followed him throughout the club. Making her way over to the two, Maxie interrupted Lacey's onesided conversation. "Sorry to interrupt but, there's an issue in the back with the shipping orders."

"What?" Zander asked confused by Maxie's fake story. "Oh which ones?"

"I'll show you." Maxie said as she pointed towards the back, "I'll get him back to you as soon as possible, why don't I have the bartender send you over a drink while you wait?" Maxie suggested. As Maxie and Zander headed towards the back, Maxie stopped by the bar and asked Chase, the hottest bartender to deliver a drink to Lacey, and flirt with her. Maxie watched as Lacey flirted back and talked with Chase before heading back to find Zander in the office.

"So, Lacey is very forward." Zander told Maxie, as she moved over toward the desk. As she sat in front of him, putting her feet on the chair, Zander had a clear close-up shot of her bare legs.

"Sorry, she didn't seem that aggressive in class today." Maxie told him placing her feet now on the chair in the empty space between his legs. "So, are you ready to go home tomorrow?"

"Home? Funny word. I don't think Port Charles was really ever much of a home to me, but here with you has been more of a home in the past 3 years than all the other places I've lived." Zander told her pulling her down into his lap. Maxie curled up into his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I'm scared to see Mac, I'm scared of what he's going to do to you." Maxie told him looking up and into his eyes.

"Well, they found a killer for detective Beck so they know it's not me. And other than kidnapping you, I really don't think that your dad, or the cops have anything on me." Zander reassured her.

"I know but, I don't know. Here, it's just you and me against the world. And the minute we go back everyone is going to be there. And it'll never be just you and me again."

"Your not staying in Port Charles are you?" Zander asked concerned.

"I don't plan too. My life is here," Maxie told him sitting up to look him in the eyes. Zander sighed a breath of relief and lowered his forehead to rest on Maxie's. "With you." She finally finished, looking into his eyes for reciprocation.

Zander slowly lifted Maxie off his lap, and quickly walked towards the office door. Maxie fell back into the chair afraid that she had just ruined her friendship with the man she loved. Watching Zander stop at the door, he turned the deadbolt locking the door, and quickly walked back to Maxie lifting her up from the chair, to her feet. In a quick instant Zander lowered his lips to Maxie's for a brief kiss. Maxie had little time to respond before Zander pulled away. "Maxie,"

"Shh, don't say anthing. Let's just go home." Maxie said to him before leaving the office. Zander exited the office and told Lacey of his intentions of heading home to sleep, before following Maxie

Once the couple reached their home, Maxie said a quick goodnight before running up the stairs to her bedroom. Taking a deep breath Zander took off his shoes and made his way to his room to change into a pair of shorts and a tank-top. Laying in his bed his mind played back to the small chaste kiss that he shared with Maxie in the office of the club. Images of her kept playing through his mind making it impossible for him to sleep. Getting out of bed he dragged his tired body down the hall to Maxie's closed door. Opening the door slightly Maxie turned to see Zander peaking in.

"Anything I can help you with?" She said sitting up, turning her bedside lamp on.

Padding his way into the room Zander sat on the edge of the bed waiting for something to happen. "Maxie, about the kiss."

"Zander, dont take it back. If you just want us to be friends that's fine, but if you want me to forget about it--Well I might have to kill you myself." Maxie joked sitting up, pulling herself closer to Zander on the bed.

"I dont, want to take it back. I just-Maxie you've been my best friend for the past three years. And I dont want to lose that." Zander told her taking her hands in his.

"And who says we will?" Maxie said moving closer to him. "Zander friends make the best relationships."

"Maxie, let's just slow down. I mean your supposed to be my sister. I think it's going to look a little strange to the regulars if we start making out at the club."

"Zander I'm not saying we have to do any of that. I just want us to think about this. About us." Maxie place a palm on Zander's face, slowly bring her lips to meet his.

Zander was once again the first to end the kiss. "Maxie, lets just go to sleep, we have a huge day ahead of us." Zander told her, "but I promise, when we figure out more of our life stuff, we'll figure this out too." Kissing her forehead, Zander left her room leaving Maxie with her pleasant thoughts to sleep with.

Falling asleep with a smile, at the developing relationship that was now started.

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL WRITE MORE SOON!


	5. Coming Back From the Dead

So here's the next update! I realize it's been a really long time, and I'm not even sure if anyone is still reading this, but it will get finished...it just might be a while inbetween updates. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

As they drove past the "Welcome to Port Charles" sign, Zander suggested their first stop should be the police station, so that it wouldn't be as large of a shock to a person passing by, and that way he could talk to Mac and make sure that no charges would be brought upon Zander for leaving with Maxie. 

She half expected to run into Mac, or someone she knew from the station but it seemed that all the people had changed.

"So, Mr. Smith? Where have you been hiding out for the past 3 years?" Ric Lansing the current D.A told asked the duo who was sitting in the interrogation room, of the PCPD.

"As we've already told you once, we've both been in Canada." Maxie said getting annoyed with the repeating questions.

"Ms. Jones, if you could let Mr. Smith answer the question's asked of him, that would be better for everyone." Ric said, sitting in the chair across from them.

"Look Mr. Lansing. I don't know what has changed around here in the past 3 years but I'm pretty sure that my dad would like to talk to me." Maxie said standing from her chair. "And the last time I checked neither one of us was committing any crimes, so I don't understand why we are being interrogated!"

"And by the way Ric, how's my son? You and Elizabeth treating him right?" Zander asked finally speaking.

"Elizabeth and I are no longer together." Ric answered shortly.

"Fun thing huh?" Zander smirked sitting back in the hard metal chair.

"Now Ms. Jones your father isn't here today, it's his day off. And you're right, we aren't pressing any charges on you, yet."

"So we're free to go?" Maxie asked. Ric just nodded his head, and watched the two leave the interrogation room. "So where to next?"

Maxie and Zander had been standing outside the front door at Kelly's for what seemed like an eternity. As they walked up Maxie immediately noticed that Georgie was sitting in their with Dillon and a few other teens. Maxie turned back to Zander talking about her fears of coming back from the dead. Unaware of what was going on inside.

"Dillon turn around, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Georgie said gripping his arm as she stood from her chair. Before Dillon could respond Georgie ran out of the door and into Maxie's arms. "But you're dead, you died in the fire!" she cried.

"I made it out. I'm fine. I'm so sorry that I couldn't get back to you." Maxie said the tears falling from her eyes. "I helped Zander." Maxie finally put together releasing the hug to refer to Zander behind her. "I know that you all think he's horrible but he did not shoot that cop. He took care of me, and I took care of him."

"I don't care about Zander, Maxie your alive! I've missed you so much. God I can't believe it. There's so much I have to tell you, so much has happened." Georgie said pulling her sister inside the doors and to the table she was sitting at, leaving Zander outside behind them. Dillon looked up at the hurt look in Zander's eyes, watching him turn, leaving Maxie to reminisce with her sister. Dillon watched the sullen man walk away before rejoining the sibling duo that was already lost in the gossip of Port Charles.

"Georgie I'm scared. What if, what if Mac hates me." Maxie said standing outside the door of their childhood home. "Maybe I should call him first."

"Maxie you're here, just get it over with. You know Mac is going to be so happy to see you." Georgie said opening the door. Taking a few steps inside all the memories of Maxie's childhood raced back to her.

"Georgie what do you say we go out to dinner?" Mac asked as he walked around the corner. It wasn't until her looked up that he saw a blonde standing next to her. "Max?" Mac said rushing up to her, wrapping his arms around her. Maxie embraced Mac crying into his shoulder. Once then both calmed down, Mac wanted to hear about where she had been for the past 3 years.

"Mac, once Zander and I got out of the hotel he tried to let me go, but I wouldn't leave, I couldn't leave him. I know that he didn't shoot that cop, and now you know it too, but I had to help him get away. He kept trying to get to come home but I wanted to stay. Zander and I started a wonderful life out there. We started a club, I'm in college. Zander makes sure that I go to class and do my homework. Dad I promise I did everything on my own, and he didn't make me do anything." Maxie said trying to talk her dad into belief. "There were so many times that I wanted to call you and tell you I was alive, but I had to be sure that Zander was safe. Mac he took care of me. And nothing happened. He never touched me. I promise."

"I don't care about Zander. I'm just so glad that you're alright." Mac told her bringing her back into a hug. "I'm so glad that your home to stay now."

"Mac I never said I was coming back. Yea I'm back for now, but I need to go back to Canada. I have a job and friend's and college."

"You had that, Maxie you can come home now." Mac told her holding her checks between his palms.

"Dad, just because I came back doesn't mean that you get to control my life now." Maxie told brushing his hands away and standing up.

"Maxie, I'm your father I know what's best for you-" Mac started before Maxie interjected.

"Yes, and I'm 19 now. You can't tell me what to do. Now to ovoid any further conflict, I'm going to stay at Kelly's." Maxie yelled grabbing her jacket and walking out the door. Once outside the front door Maxie pulled her cell phone out of her pocket dialing Zander's number. "Where are you?"

* * *


	6. The Joy's of Living

Hey my lovely readers! Thanks for all the aMazing reviews! I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter! expect another update this weekend!!!

* * *

**The Joys of Living**

She found him on a barstool at Jakes. She should have guessed that he'd be here. It was one of the few places that wasn't crowded and filled with memories of his old life. This was the first time that Maxie had legally walked into the bar. She had snuck in with her fake ID a few times with Kyle, and was even busted trying to buy beer.

Zander sat nursing a beer, he had probably had one too many, but there was much in this town that he really wanted to remember.

"You know what I hate about the states?" Maxie said sitting down next to Zander. "19 isn't old enough to buy a drink."

"So how's dear old dad?" Zander said handing her his beer. If they were back in Canada this wouldn't have been a big deal so Zander tried to forget the rules of the law. "Are you grounded?" he joked.

"No, but he did try to play the I'm your father I know what's best for you role." Maxie took a sip of beer, leaning her head against Zander's shoulder. "This wasn't exactly the warm welcome that I was expecting. Maybe we shouldn't have come back."

Zander quickly turned on his stool causing Maxie to stumble off the chair. "Maxie you did the right thing by coming back here. Maybe things didn't turn out like you thought they would, but Georgie, the look in her eyes when she saw you. That made it all worth it." Zander told her. "So maybe things didn't go well with Mac. It's just your first day being alive again. Give it time. To Mac your still a 16 year old girl who needs your dad to do everything for you." Maxie looked up at Zander seeing the sincere look in his large brown eyes. It only took her a minute to close the distance between having their bodies touching. Looking into each other's eyes for a minute Zander finally closed the distance between their lips sharing a kiss, with much more intensity than the night before.

Zander wasn't sure weather or not this was a good idea, but throwing caution to the wind he was kissing his best friend of the past 3 years. Pulling back slightly Zander turned away from Maxie grabbing her hand before leading her upstairs to his room. Once the door was shut the kiss grew into something more. Maxie moved to straddle his lap grinding her hips into his trying to get as close as their clothing would allow. Needing to feel more contact Zander moved his hand underneath her thin tank-top, slowly running his fingers along her skin. The feeling of her bare skin made Zander almost jump out of his. In one quick movement Zander took control of the kiss flipping her over to lay on the bed. Not sure if the effects of the alcohol were starting to loose their effect or his conscious was kicking in but Zander started to back down the kissing, eliciting a small whimper from Maxie.

"Max." Zander groaned breaking contact from the girl. "We need to slow down, let's not jump into anything here."

"I thought our jump was a pretty mutual jump." Maxie said propping herself up on her elbow. "I mean I'm pretty sure that we might as well keep going, your not going to be able to handle yourself much longer if I have any say in it." Maxie purred as she moved back towards Zander kissing first his cheek, and then making her way back to his ear lobe gently nibbling her way down his neck.

Zander sighed enjoying the feeling until Maxie began moving her hips toward him again. Grabbing a hold of her a little more firmly than before Zander put a stop to her movements. "Maxie, were stopping now." Zander told her. "Look you know that I want this just as much as you do, but look where we are." He gestured towards the room.

"Zander I don't care what this place looks like. I'm not going to remember the place, I'm going to remember you." Maxie explained.

"Still, this is new to both of us and I just think that we should back down." Zander explained sitting up the bed swinging his feet over the side.

"I should probably go then." Maxie said getting up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait where are you going?" Zander said following her towards the door.

"To Kelly's I'll see if Bobby is still there." Maxie said opening the door.

"Maxie just stay here. If you can stop your hormones for a few hours just stay here and sleep." Zander pleaded. Maxie put her purse back on the table and shrugged her way out of her coat. The couple climbed back into the bed, adjusting to the comfort of the small mattress. Zander wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into his body. "Good night Maxie."

"Night Zan." She said as she drifted off to sleep. Taking a moment to enjoy the feel of his arms around his best friend he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her shampoo before drifting off to sleep himself.


	7. The Morning After

Maxie had woken up a few minutes ago. Zander's arms still securely wrapped around her waist holding her firm in her position. Carefully untangling herself she made her way over to her purse to find her phone. She had 2 new voicemails, she assumed they were from Georgie, she had given her, her new number before she had left. Sliding her shoes on her feet Maxie grabbed her purse and moved over Zander giving him a small kiss on the forehead before heading out. 

Maxie's first stop was to Kelly's. She was in desperate need of coffee after last night's activities. She found Dillon and Georgie sitting at a table eating breakfast.

"Morning guys." Maxie said pulling up a seat to the table.

"Maxie where did you go? I left you messages." Georgie asked hugging her sister.

"I stayed with Zander last night at Jakes. I just needed to get out of the house after the whole argument with Mac." Maxie said trying to flag down a waitress to get her some coffee.

"That's Maxie always running away from her problems." Georgie said under her breathe. But not enough so it wasn't heard.

"Georgie," Dillon scolded. "Max she didn't mean that."

"No I did Dillon. Maxie you always have to run away whenever something in your life isn't going right. You didn't like Mom and Mac's divorce and so you ran away to Texas, you ran away with Zander and now your running away from your family."

"Zander is part of my family!" Maxie yelled back. "He needed my help."

"And so did Mac! Maxie he was in rehab for the longest time. He was injured in the fire too." Georgie explained lowering the level of her voice.

"And I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for him. But he had you. Zander didn't have anyone except me." Maxie said getting her cup of coffee from the waitress. "Now, I'm going to go to Mac's and try and talk with him some more. See you later."

Maxie walked out of Kelly's and headed over to Mac's where they sat down to a cordial breakfast and talked about the last 3 years. Excluding all mention of Zander.

"So when do you have to go back?" Mac asked bringing up the topic that had led them to fight the previous day.

"I'm not sure yet. I've talked to my professor's at the University and they are going to send me my assignments online." Maxie explained. "We cant stay too long, we have a business to run."

"A business?" Mac asked.

"Yea, Zander and I own a club. It's called ZMS. To our world in Canada Zander and I are brother and sister." Maxie explained the details. "I know you don't want to hear this, but Zander really has taken care of me over the past few years. He made me finish school, made me pick a college."

"It sounds like your doing really well for yourself Max." Mac said. "I'm sorry about yesterday it just—seeing you after all this time. It was a bit of a shock. I still see you as that little girl in the hospital bed I used to read too."

"But I'm not that little girl anymore. You let Robin go on her own, she turned out all right. I will too." Maxie said hugging the only father she had really known.

"I want Zander to come over for dinner." Mac said releasing his embrace. "If you're going to be dating him, not that I agree with your decision, I want to get to know him."

"Mac we're not dating. He's been my big brother for the last 3 years. We haven't even been on a date yet." Maxie told her dad.

"Zander has been your life for the last 3 years, and I highly doubt that is going to change. So I want to meet the "new and improved" Zander Smith."


End file.
